3 Amores
by Alfa Prime
Summary: 1 ano após "Sempre com Você", Mihoshi e Kiyone desfrutam da vida de casadas e logo terão mais um amor para completá-la.
1. Um Novo Dia

**Parte 1: Um Novo Dia**

* * *

_"Não, não consigo andar. Minhas costas...Eu não...Mihoshi, levanta. Levanta. Não. Para trás, por favor. Não faça isso...não faça isso. ARGHHHH!"_

"Kiyone, Kiyone, Tenha calma." Falou Mihoshi, quando viu sua parceira levantando da cama rapidamente.

"Hã? O que? O que houve?" Perguntou Kiyone, olhando ao redor. Viu Mihoshi ao seu lado e a abraçou, toda tremula e molhada de suor.

"Calma, Kiyone. Estou aqui." A loira segurou-a firmemente, deixando a cabeça dela descansar em seu ombro. Um pouco depois, a olhou no rosto. "Foi um pesadelo, querida?"

"Arf, foi sim. Aquele de novo." "Aquele? Onde você levou um tiro? Kiyone, é a terceira vez este ano, e aquilo foi mais de um ano."

"É, eu sei, Mihoshi. Às vezes eu ainda tremo por causa disso, porém sei que teria sido pior se não tivesse sido você." A garota de cabelo verde sorriu com amor para Mihoshi, sua esposa já há um ano, acariciando seu rosto levemente. "Obrigada por ter me salvado."

"Não me agradeça. Sabe que faria de tudo se for por você. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, meu doce." As duas se beijaram com paixão, tocando suas línguas como se adentrassem uma na outra. "Nossa. Aquele pesadelo me deixou toda suada. Não dá pra dormir assim. Vou tomar um banho, mesmo sendo...que horas são?" Mihoshi olhou pro relógio na cabeceira. "Quase 2 da manhã." "Ah. Vou assim mesmo." Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro com uma roupa seca. "Quer companhia?" Mihoshi perguntou. Kiyone, nem falou: só virou a cabeça e fez um sinal de "venha", seguido de um leve sorriso. Mihoshi foi logo atrás.

* * *

O dia se mostrava lindo e ensolarado, salvo algumas nuvens meio cinzas, o que poderia significar uma possível chuva pra mais tarde, porém nada que fosse afetar aquela manha.

Mihoshi preparava o café alegremente e pelo cheiro, Kiyone, que lia o jornal na mesa, percebeu o quão apetitoso devia estar.

"Hmmm. Que cheirinho bom." Ela comentou. Mihoshi se virou e trouxe o café, junto com suco de laranja, torradas, geleia e outras guloseimas de desejum. "Pode se servir. Tudo feito com carinho." "Eu sei." Kiyone comentou, sorrindo pra sua esposa.

A refeição estava mesmo ótima. Desde que se casaram há um ano, Mihoshi esforçava-se em ser uma boa e perfeita dona de casa: lavar, passar, cozinhar, tudo isso quase sem cometer acidentes. Kiyone apreciava e muito os esforços dela, embora vivesse dizendo-lhe que não tinha que ser tão perfeita. "Se você for perfeita, como vai me divertir? Gosto de um pouco de caos...que venha de você, claro." Era o que Kiyone lhe dizia de vez em quando. A loira tinha seu coração cheio de amor só por tais palavras.

* * *

Após o café e Kiyone lavar a louça, as duas se preparavam pra ir trabalhar. Desde que largaram a Polícia Galáctica há um ano, pelo acidente que Kiyone sofreu na última missão que a deixou em coma, onde sonhou que não podia mais andar e cujo apoio de acordar teve de Mihoshi, e ambas terem se casado ao descobrirem o amor verdadeiro, começaram uma vida nova na Terra. Mihoshi arrumou emprego como cuidadora numa creche, pois seu carisma e alegria encantava qualquer criança e Kiyone se arranjou numa firma de montadora de carros, começando como secretária-júnior e mostrando talento para contabilidade e justo numa hora que a empresa necessitava de uma contadora, foi promovida e em poucos meses, se tornou contadora-executiva, ganhando até sua própria sala e um ótimo salário, mais do que ela sonhava quando era da PG. Mihoshi entendia como isso era importante pra Kiyone e só ia lá pra levar-lhe o almoço caso o esquecesse.

"Bem, hora de mais um dia de serviço. Mihoshi, viu meu blazer?" A loira bronzeada saiu da cozinha e voltou em seguida com o blazer azul num cabide. Kiyone o pegou.

"Ah, muito obrigada. Vejo que não largou o ferro em cima dele." Ela comentou em tom brincalhão. Mihoshi pareceu um pouco preocupada. "Puxa, Kiyone. Acha que eu faria algo assim? Quase não fiz nada disso depois que casamos. Não gosta mais de mim?" Kiyone viu como ela parecia triste e a abraçou, encostando sua bochecha com a dela. "Mas é claro que gosto, minha cabecinha de bolha. Não fica tristinha. Você fica mais bonita quando sorri. Vai, sorri pra mim." E Mihoshi deu um sorriso puro e inocente, como só ela sabia dar. Kiyone a beijou com amor. "É assim que gosto. Desculpa pela péssima piada. Confio que não vai estragar minhas roupas...como antes." Ela completou com um sussurro na última parte. Mihoshi olhou intrigada. "O que você disse por último?" "Ah, ah, ah, ah. Nada, não. Nada, não. Vamos trabalhar?"

* * *

Mihoshi e Kiyone foram pro quarto se arrumar. Mihoshi vestia uma roupa parecida com de enfermeira e o logotipo da creche Mariata e Kiyone, seu blazer azul-marinho com uma mina-saia combinando, sapatos de salto e óculos de sol combinando. Parecia mesmo uma sofisticada mulher de negócios.

"Kiyone. Você é sempre o centro das atenções. Não é a toa que todos te olham na empresa." "É verdade, Mihoshi. Tenho sempre admiração, mas apenas uma pessoa a merece." E quem é? Alguém que...?" Mal a loira pôde concluir a frase que sua companheira lhe beijou, e ficaram assim por uns segundos. Logo que a soltou, Mihoshi sorriu. "Que bonito, Kiyone, mas não falou quem que merece sua admiração." A garota de blazer comentou um tanto embaraçada com o que ouvira. "Ahh. É você, sua bobinha. Só por você que faço isso. Nunca se esqueça."

Seguindo pra garagem, pegaram o carro esportivo Mazda, presente de casamento de Washu, com várias melhorias da parte de pequena cientista. Mihoshi se assentou no banco do carona e Kiyone tomou o volante e o ligou, tomando a estrada à frente.

Continua...


	2. Lembranças

**Parte 2: Lembranças**

* * *

O Mazda seguiu pelo centro da cidade até chegar a parada de Mihoshi, a creche e pré-escola Mariata.

Mihoshi se encantava em trabalhar lá. No começo do ano cumpria apenas meio-período, mas as crianças gostaram tanto dela que a diretora lhe ofereceu trabalho permanente com bom salário, e já que ela ia precisar ganhar mais, uma vez que tinha casado, decidiu aceitar e ficou feliz pela diretora não se importar dela ser casada com uma mulher. Embora às vezes fizesse algumas confusões, bastava seu grande carisma pra amenizar qualquer aborrecimento.

Kiyone parou o carro e antes de descer, Mihoshi deu-lhe um pacote embrulhado com o almoço.

"Seu favorito, Kiyone. Sabe como me preocupo com seu apetite." "Que fofo. Muito obrigada, querida." E deram um beijo de despedida. O carro partiu e Kiyone deu uma última olhada pra trás, vendo Mihoshi lhe acenando com alegria.

Dirigindo com entusiasmo, a garota de cabelo esverdeado se recordava de como tudo se iniciou.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alguns dias depois de sair do coma, Kiyone se casou com Mihoshi numa cerimônia simples no templo Masaki, regida por Katsuhiro. Mesmo um tanto humilde, para as duas policiais era o momento mais feliz de suas vidas._

_Passaram a lua-de-mel num planeta de férias da família Jurai, presente de casamento de Ayeka. Depois que voltaram, decidiram alugar um apartamento, embora Tenchi tenha dito que podiam ficar em sua casa, mas segundo Kiyone, era hora delas terem seu próprio canto e uma vida à duas._

_O começo foi um pouco difícil, especialmente por Mihoshi ser um tanto estabanada, porém ela tratou de pegar o jeito da coisa, ainda mais na cozinha, e Kiyone ficava feliz com essa mudança, embora sentisse um pouco de falta de seu jeito desastrado._

_Após conseguirem empregos fixos e podendo ganhar mais que o necessário pra viverem, e depois do que aconteceu a Kiyone, decidiram largar da PG e terem uma vida normal na Terra._

_"Olha, Mihoshi." Disse Kiyone durante o jantar que discutiram esse assunto. "Você não tem que deixar a PG só por minha causa. Eu estou saindo porque talvez não queira passar por aquilo de novo, mas no seu caso, você tem tanta sorte..." "Não é questão disso." Mihoshi interrompeu, lhe tomando a mão. _

_"A verdade é que não conseguiria me virar. Mesmo que tenha outro parceiro, não seria você. Sei que lhe fui designada por meu avô ser o comandante-geral e você ser a melhor entre todos, mas não quero ficar num lugar onde esteja longe de quem mais amo." As duas parceiras não conseguiram conter as lágrimas e se beijaram com todo amor que apenas duas pessoas sinceramente apaixonadas poderiam ter._

* * *

_Uma manhã de folga do emprego, Kiyone foi ver um pouco de TV, sendo que Mihoshi tinha saído cedo pra fazer compras. Decidiu ver um pouco dos Policiais da Polícia do Espaço e via por que sua esposa gostava dessa série: era tão cômica quanto emocionante. Num intervalo, foi mostrado uma loja onde um sorteio era realizado e pra surpresa de Kiyone, foi Mihoshi a vencedora._

_"Estamos aqui na loja de departamentos Koshiyama, onde foi feito o sorteio da série dos PPE, na qual o vencedor poderá ter a chance de escolher um grande prêmio, patrocinado pela empresa de brinquedos Soyama, fabricante dos bonecos e acessórios PPE, dos quais estão um suprimento pra toda vida da coleção da série. E falamos aqui com a vencedora Mihoshi Kuramitsu-Makibi. Bem, srta..." "Na verdade, sou casada." _

_"Hã, bem, sim, senhora Kuramitsu-Makibi. Imagino que goste dos PPE." "Se gosto? Adora. É meu programa preferido. Não perco um episódio sequer, como aquele em que o Míssil Furadeira usou uma nave batedeira para..." "É, sim, sim." Interrompeu o repórter meio embaraçado. "Pode-se ver que é uma grande fã, então deve saber que pode escolher, entre os prêmios, um suprimento de todos os brinquedos dos seriado, o bastante pra lotar um apartamento inteiro." _

_Tendo ouvido isso, Kiyone desligou a TV em choque, sabendo o que sua esposa iria decidir. Só lhe aguardava esperar sua volta e tentar conversar com ela a tal respeito._

* * *

_Quase uma hora depois, Mihoshi chegou em casa. "Kiyone, cheguei." A garota foi recebê-la, um pouco nervosa. A loira notou isso. "Algo aconteceu, Kiyone? Parece abatida." "Ah. Não foi nada." Disse sorrindo, disfarçando o nervosismo. "Sabia que te vi na TV?" "Foi mesmo?" "É, estava vendo os Policiais do Espaço e assisti quando você foi sorteada." "Ah, foi sim. Fui comprar um novo bonequinho e ganhei um bilhete numerado. Quando deu o sorteio..." "Deixa eu adivinhar. Você ganhou." "Foi isso aí." Mihoshi comentou toda feliz. "Acertei. Não imaginei que conseguiria, apesar de você dizer que tenho sorte."_

_Kiyone tinha dito mesmo tal coisa, só não imaginava que Mihoshi seria sortuda o bastante para vencer um sorteio. Vendo que era hora de uma conversa séria, a chamou pra ir a cozinha. As duas se sentaram._

_"Mihoshi. Temos que falar sobre o prêmio que ganhou."_

_"Tem alguma coisa errada, querida?"_

_"Bem. Não de todo." Uma pausa. "Mihoshi. Você entende como é importante termos nosso espaço, já que casamos. Compreende?" Um aceno de cabeça positivo._

_"Que bom que entende, então sabe que pode ser que não tenhamos espaço o bastante aqui." _

_"Com certeza, mas..." _

_"Espera. Sei o quanto gosta dos seus bonequinhos, mas acho que será difícil alojar o prêmio todo aqui. Eu até deixo que escolha os que mais gostar, porém o resto teremos que dar um jeito." Mihoshi não parecia entender o que sua esposa estava dizendo. "Ei, Kiyone. Mas a que..." _

_"Sabe do que falo. Pode ficar com uma parte do prêmio aqui, mas o resto teremos que fazer algo, vender, talvez." _

_"Mas, Kiyone. Como vamos pôr uma casa inteira aqui dentro e vender partes dela? Só se a Washu der um jeito." Essa pegou-a de surpresa, deixando-a muda por uns segundos._

_"Uma casa? Do que tá falando, Mihoshi?" "Do que falo? Da casa que escolhi como prêmio do sorteio. Não disse que tinha visto eu ganhar?" Kiyone ficou com o rosto vermelho, sem saber o que falar. "B-b-bem, sim. Eu vi. Vi a hora que te entrevistaram, mas só que...só que...eu desliguei." Mihoshi ficou um tanto chocada e triste, mas sua esposa retomou a fala. "Foi que achei que ia escolher a coleção de bonecos e que ia amontoar todo o apartamento, e que...e que..." _

_Kiyone se voltou pra ela quase chorando. "Me desculpa. Não devia ter tirado uma conclusão errada sobre você. Vou entender se me odiar." Mihoshi se levantou da cadeira e ficou na sua frente, porém sua reação foi dar-lhe um abraço. _

_"M-Mihoshi? Mas o que...?" "Kiyone. Eu entendo que tenha tido esse pensamento, mas não estou brava nem te odeio. Eu te amo demais pra ficar com raiva de você." Kiyone se apoiou no peito de sua companheira como um bebê aconchegado na mãe, e ficou um pouco assim. Se sentia feliz que sua mulher pudesse ter tanta compaixão e compreensão, mesmo que não merecesse. Momento depois, levantou a cabeça e viu Mihoshi direto nos olhos._

_"Decidiu escolher uma casa?" "Foi isso que ouviu. Claro que ia preferir os bonecos, mas lembrei que casamento se trata do que é melhor pro casal e não só pra um." Ela tirou do bolso da jaqueta um papel dobrado e o deu pra Kiyone, que o desdobrou e o leu. "Sendo que uma moradia própria seria uma decisão mais certa, e que você iria gostar, escolhi a casa que era um dos prêmios. Este certificado vale uma casa própria, já toda mobiliada e com direito a escolher os móveis e a localidade. Quis trazer pra que visse pois você é melhor nesse tipo de decisão."_

_A isso Kiyone não teve como dizer nada, só lhe ocorrendo o pensamento de como sua esposa bronzeada de olhar angelical tinha um coração de grande amor para dar. Se houve alguma vez que ela tivesse se arrependido de ter se casado com Mihoshi, obviamente não era aquele e esperava nunca ter. Lhe dirigiu um sorriso feliz e franco._

_"Mihoshi? Posso te beijar, meu bombonzinho?" Nem precisou responder: Mihoshi se aproximou e mergulhou os lábios contra os dela, como se ambas unissem-se numa só e ficaram desse modo, seguindo sem se desgrudar até o quarto._

* * *

_Mais tarde, foram até o endereço marcado no certificado para ver a casa. Não eram muitas que podiam escolher, então procuraram ver qual seria a ideal. No fim, optaram por uma próxima ao centro da cidade, perto dos lugares onde trabalhavam. Era de boa localização, com piscina, garagem, vários quartos, cozinha, 2 banheiros e uma rampa de acesso na varanda da frente, perfeita para carrinhos de compras ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Com aquilo as duas amigas estavam feitas na vida._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

Tendo acabado de resplandecer as ideias, Kiyone se sentia muito satisfeita com sua vida: um bom e seguro emprego, uma bela casa e uma esposa amorosa e carinhosa que além de cozinhar bem, e pelo cheiro do embrulho tirava isso de letra, tornava cada dia de sua vida divertido e maravilhoso.

Com seu humor nas alturas, seguiu para mais um dia de trabalho, nem ligando para o aspecto das nuvens, pois com sol ou chuva, tinha a melhor vida que poderia desejar.

Continua...


	3. O Que Eu Sinto?

**Parte 3: O Que Eu Sinto?**

* * *

A montadora de carros Edo é uma das maiores de Tóquio. Não era uma pessoa que podia ser bem-sucedida lá, mesmo os menos remunerados, mas para Kiyone, felizmente o pai de Tenchi pôde dar um jeito.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kiyone estava arrumando as malas quando Nobuyuki entrou no quarto._

_"Então, você e Mihoshi vão mesmo?"_

_"Vamos, sim. Agora que casamos, desejamos ter uma vida só pra nós, sr. Masaki."_

_"Olhe, por favor. Não precisa me chamar assim. Pode me chamar de pai, pois sempre considerei você e as meninas como filhas."_

_Kiyone o viu com simpatia e ternura. Embora ele fosse como fosse, não podia negar o quanto ele sempre lhe foi paternal. Ela, que nunca teve um pai, por ter sido criada num orfanato, se sentia feliz em ter alguém como um pai em sua vida, tanto que foi ele a conduzi-la até ao altar no casamento._

_"Sabe," Disse Nobuyuki. "de todas as garotas daqui, eu tinha o palpite de que você seria quem ficaria com Tenchi." "Foi, é? E está decepcionado?" "Mas de modo nenhum. Só quero o melhor pras minhas meninas, e eu sei que vocês serão felizes." Kiyone não soube conter a emoção e o abraçou como uma filha ao pai. "Obrigada."_

_"Eu tenho um presente que poderá ser útil." Nobuyuki lhe passou um envelope. "Tenho um amigo que trabalha na montadora Edo de automóveis. Se levar esta carta, creio que ele te arrumará um emprego." Para Kiyone, era uma chance de um novo começo, não apenas com sua nova esposa, mas de ter uma carreira decente. "Nem sei como te agradecer...pai." "Só seja feliz, minha filha, e boa sorte."_

_A carta de Nobuyuki foi de grande valor. Kiyone achou o amigo dele que trabalhava no setor de publicidade, que então conseguiu-lhe uma vaga de secretária-júnior no setor de finanças. Não era um mau serviço, porém Kiyone esperava algo melhor, não só por sim mesma, mas também para querer dar uma vida mais confortável a Mihoshi._

_Essa chance se deu quando o contador-principal do setor se demitiu e necessitavam um substituto urgente. Sendo boa em contas, a garota de cabelo verde conseguiu lidar com o trabalho e de tão bom seu desempenho, foi promovida a contadora-chefe do setor. Com isso, e mais uma série de bons serviços, em poucos meses recebeu o cargo de contadora-executiva, com direito a um escritório e alto-salário._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

Kiyone verificava e ajeitava as contas da empresa. Um trabalho difícil e de grande responsabilidade, mas que conseguia dar conta. Nada diferente do que teria caso tivesse ficado na Polícia Galáctica, embora aqui só tivesse que dar conta de clientes e números no lugar de criminosos.

Chegando o almoço, no lugar da comida da empresa, preferia almoçar o que Mihoshi tinha lhe feito. De uma gororoba meio gordurosa à um sabor sem igual em menos de um ano, tão bom quanto o que Sasami fazia. Era impressionante como sua linda loira aprendera a fazer uma gostosa refeição. Durante o almoço, adorava ver as fotos em sua escrivaninha dela com Mihoshi. Quando o dia parecia sem graça e desanimado, era só ver a fotografia de sua linda mulher que recuperava o ânimo e o bom humor.

De repente, uma voz infantil se ouviu em seu escritório, toda feliz. Kiyone estava distraída e se assustou, achando ser Mihoshi. Ao se dar conta, era uma menina de cabelo preto de macacão rosa, rindo inocentemente. Uma mulher entrou logo em seguida e segurou a garotinha.

"Shumi. Sei que gosta de passear aqui, mas não devia se afastar sem avisar." A mulher falou com tom severo, mas brando. "Perdão, mamãe, mas sabe como gosto de te vir visitar no trabalho." Logo a mãe se virou pra Kiyone. "Queira desculpar, Kiyone. É que hoje é dia de trazer os filhos ao trabalho e minha Shumi é meio arisca. Ela adora brincar."

"Não foi nada, Sanako. Tudo de boa. Que linda menina." Sanako segurou a filha com orgulho e amor. "Concordo. Vou te dizer, querida: ser mãe pode às vezes ser um desafio, mas é gratificante quando se tem o jeito. Quer coisa melhor do que ter uma criança que você pode educar, estimar e amar, e em retribuição lhe mostrar o quanto você é especial e importante? Que todos os dias diz que a ama, uma palavra que te coloca pra cima quando está triste ou pra baixo? Não existe sensação maior, só empatando com a de estar com uma pessoa tão importante quanto, tipo um namorado ou um marido." Kiyone deu um afago na cabeça da garotinha de cabelo preto, que ria de um modo igual a Mihoshi. Foi aí que algo meio que lhe bateu no peito, como uma pequena sensação de vazio, mas que não sabia como dizer. Nesse minuto um aviso veio pelo altos-falantes. _"Atenção a todos os funcionários do setor. Dirijam-se, por favor, até o refeitório para uma pronunciação importante."_

No refeitório, estavam todos que trabalhavam no setor de finanças. Não havia um que não estivesse curioso. Cada um dizia o que pensava: "O que será que o chefe quer?"

"Ai. Será que vai anunciar alguma demissão?"

"Não devia ser pessimista. Pode ser um aumento geral."

"Pra mim, é indicação do funcionário do mês. Já estava na época. O que acha, Kiyone?"

"Olha. De verdade não sei o que dizer, Sanako."Só podemos esperar."

Um pouco depois, o chefe do setor apareceu. Estava com um envelope de aparência importante. "Senhoras e senhores. Agradeço pelo comparecimento. A razão pela qual os chamei foi para anunciar o funcionário do mês."

"Funcionário do mês? Senhor Takuya. Isso não deveria ser só na semana que vem?" "E de fato seria, mas vou sair de licença na próxima semana para minha lua-de-mel e como vou ficar até o fim do mês fora, decidi adiantar o vencedor, e já digo: quem ganhar, receberá um mês de férias remuneradas, sem descontar de suas férias normais."

Depois disso, abriu o envelope. "E o funcionário do mês escolhido foi..." Expectativa geral. "...KIYONE MAKIBI-KURAMITSU."

Por essa Kiyone não aguardava. Todos ao redor a olharam e deram palmas. Senhor Takuya se aproximou e a cumprimentou. "Parabéns, senhorita, quero dizer, senhora. Realmente é um exemplo de funcionária. Soube que entrou na empresa há menos de um ano." A garota de cabelo esverdeado sentia-se meio constrangida, porém aguentava firme.

"Eu...eu agradeço, senhor. E de fato entrei este ano. Trabalhei duro pra chegar aqui e procurava subir na vida, mas com sinceridade, não imaginei que me levaria a ser a funcionária do mês tão já." "Mas que modesta. São pessoas como você que dão um ótimo exemplo de profissionalismo. Lembre-se: as merecidas recompensas vem do real trabalho." E lhe dando o envelope, Kiyone viu o certificado de funcionária do mês com seu nome. Estava maravilhada.

"Muito obrigada, senhor Takuya."

"Você merece, minha jovem. Aproveite este mês de férias."

* * *

Mihoshi varria o tapete da sala enquanto assistia televisão. De fora, ouviu o som do carro chegando em casa. Um pouco depois, Kiyone entrou toda feliz. A loira nunca a vira tão contente, a não ser no dia que casaram.

"Kiyone. Voltou cedo. Aconteceu algo?" "Se algo aconteceu? Vem cá, minha bombom de café." E tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com forte alegria. "Algo maravilhoso aconteceu, Mihoshi. Você adivinhou. Fui eleita funcionária do mês." Mihoshi ficou feliz pela notícia. Sempre soube que o esforço de sua esposa seria reconhecido.

"E tem mais: ganhei um mês de licença remunerada. O que quer dizer que poderei ficar mais tempo com você, paixão."

"Que ótimo, Kiyone. Fico feliz que esteja tão contente. Se é assim, vamos ao karaokê esta noite?"

"O que quiser fazer, meu docinho, e quando voltarmos, poderemos tomar um belo banho noturno na piscina. Que tal?"

"Ah, que legal. Só que coloquei nossos maiôs pra lavar hoje."

Kiyone se aproximou com um sorriso bem sensual e lhe acariciando os belos cabelos loiros. "Eu não pensava em usar roupas de banho...se é que captou o recado." Concluiu com uma piscada. Mihoshi ficou com o rosto meio vermelho, mas não podia dizer não a tal convite.

* * *

De noite, as duas visitaram um dos melhores bares de karaokê de Tokyo. Cada uma se vestia tão bem quanto a outra, porém Kiyone não tirava os olhos de sua esposa. "Vou te falar, Mihoshi. Você...está tão encantadora." "Por favor, Kiyone. Assim fico sem graça." "Não tem por que ficar sem graça, querida. Falo sério."

Mihoshi mal conseguia conter o vermelho de seu rosto. "Bem, se você diz, mas devo contar: você também é linda. Tanto quanto no dia que casamos." Desta vez foi a garota de cabelo verde que ruborizou-se. Sua esposa lhe deu um beijinho estalado no rosto e dando-lhe o braço, entraram no bar.

O movimento era alto, se bem que eram mais espectadores que cantores. Mihoshi não perdeu tempo e levou Kiyone até o palco.

"Está pronta?" Kiyone sentiu um certo embrulho no estômago, mas deu um sinal positivo.

_De repente um belo clarão_

_E uma luz caiu do céu!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh... yeah!_

_E muitas pessoas eu vi_

_Orando e cantando assim._

_E o ritmo que faziam_

_Vinha contagiar._

_[Solo de Guitarra]_

_Mais este som_

_Virou a princesa adormecida_

_E o som então se apagou_

_E a noite tudo silenciou_

_E agora tudo que era alegre_

_Na hora tão triste ficou..._

_Ooooh oh... Yeah!_

O som dos aplausos era quase ensurdecedor. As duas desceram do palco e foram para sua mesa. Um garçom se aproximou e fizeram o pedido dos lanches. Quando voltou, lhes trouxe dois grandes sanduíches, uma jarra de suco com copos e um prato de aperitivos. Na hora de pagar, o garçom recusou.

"Cortesia do gerente. Ele admira o talento e o charme de vocês. Se quiserem mais, podem pedir, por nossa conta." Mihoshi parecia feliz. "Que legal, Kiyone. Um lanche de graça. Esse dia só pode ficar melhor." "Com certeza, meu bem. E já que é de graça, vamos lá."

E trataram de aproveitar. "Devo crer que foram ótimas." Veio uma voz da mesa ao lado, onde sentavam um casal de velhinhos.

"Muito obrigada, senhor. É bastante gentil." Mihoshi falou em tom alegre.

"Não tem de que, minha filha." Respondeu a idosa. "Sou Mineo e este é meu marido Madarao."

"Prazer. Sou Kiyone e esta é Mihoshi." "Encantada em conhecê-las, minhas jovens. Vocês duas são tão simpáticas, e cantam como anjos. São cantoras?"

"Hã, na verdade não. A gente vei aqui mais pra nos divertir." Comentou Kiyone. "Falando com franqueza, tenho um pequeno receio de cantar ao vivo e apenas com Mihoshi tomo coragem pra isso." Madarao não tirava os olhos da loira. "Ela deve ser uma amiga muito especial, não?" Kiyone respondeu sinceramente. "Nem imagina. Claro que tem ocasiões que ela me tira do sério, mas nunca a trocaria por nada, nem por ninguém. Ela é minha florzinha preciosa." Ela agarrou Mihoshi de lado e fez-lhe um cafuné. Os dois idosos acharam a cena divertida, mas depois voltaram sua atenção para o palco, onde uma garota de cabelos pretos curtos, aparentando 14 anos, se apresentava.

"Ela é nossa neta, Mai." Disse Mineo. Mihoshi reparou. "Mesmo? Que gracinha de menina." E Mai começou a cantar.

_No momento que vejo o por-do-sol,_

_em algum país o sol nascerá._

_Ah, e assim quero ver_

_o mundo desconhecido._

_Honey Honey,_

_o seu sorriso é tão radiante._

_Seus olhos brilhantes,_

_tremulam de felicidade_

_quando a envolvo._

_Vamos prometer,_

_eu também vou realizar este sonho._

Mai se saiu muito bem. Também tirou muitos aplausos do publico a sua volta. Seus avós se enchiam de felicidade em como a menina era ótima.

"É a nossa bebê." Citou Madarao com muito orgulho. "Ela é sensacional. Os pais dela são de muita sorte em tê-la." Falou Mihoshi. Madarao e Mineo abaixaram a cabeça com certo pesar.

"O que foi? Disse algo errado?" Mineo explicou a razão. "Oh. Não, Nada disso. Acontece que...somos a única família dela." Kiyone e Mihoshi não acreditavam no que tinham ouvido. "Os pais morreram quando ela tinha 10 anos. Eles eram bons amigos nossos e Mai sempre nos viu como avós. Como não tinha mais parentes, a adotamos. Ela é nossa filha e neta ao mesmo tempo." "Pois é isso. Nunca pudemos ter filhos, mas duvido que outro fosse tão especial ou abençoada como ela."

Mais uma vez, Kiyone sentiu aquele mesmo vazio que sentira no escritório quando conheceu a filha de Sanako.

Mai foi pra junto dos avós e os abraçou. "Como fui?" "Maravilhosa, amor. É nossa garotinha iluminada. Um dia aposto que será uma cantora de sucesso." Soltando-a por um minuto, Mineo apresentou-lhe Kiyone e Mihoshi. Todos ficaram de conversa, bem animada e eufórica, por toda a noite até a hora de fechar.

* * *

Em casa, Mihoshi se divertia na piscina, vendo como era relaxante nadar nua. Kiyone se mostrava um tanto distante. Sua esposa nadou até ela.

"Algum problema, meu bem? Parece distante desde que chegamos." "Hmmm? Ah, nada não. Só pensando." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou pra Mihoshi. "Querida?" "Sim?"

"Você acha que eu...seria uma boa mãe?" A loira viu que ela dizia algo bem sério. "Kiyone. Está dizendo que está..."

"O QUE? NÃO. NÃO. Só queria sua opinião de...talvez, quem sabe...termos uma criança só nossa." Mihoshi percebeu a questão. Nunca imaginou que chegaria a hora de sua parceira ter desejos maternos.

"Kiyone, minha querida Kiyone." A garota bronzeada se encostou em seu peito. "Acho que se sairia bem como mãe. Sempre foi como uma pra mim, além de parceira e melhor amiga." As palavras dela pareciam surtir efeito. "Com certeza eu amaria ter a chance de sermos mães." "Se pudesse ter uma maneira de mostrar se levo jeito pra isso."

Foi quando algo pareceu se acender na cabeça de Mihoshi. "Eu já sei. Que tal ir na creche amanhã comigo? De vez em quando temos alguns voluntários. Você podia ir lá e tentar se entender com as crianças. Daí pode ver se tem jeito." Kiyone adorou a ideia. Nunca pensou que sua linda mulher pudesse ser tão esperta.

"Mihoshi, você é formidável. Eu te amo." E as duas trocaram um beijo cheio de amor, como sempre faziam. "Quer fazer amor comigo aqui?" Nem esperou qualquer resposta. Seguiram com os beijos e mais uma coisas...até altas horas.

Continua...

* * *

**As músicas que Kiyone, Mihoshi e Mai são respectivamente as seguintes: Canção da Lenda de Bucky e o encerramento de Honey Honey, ambos dois dos meus animes favoritos. **

**Mai, Madarao e Mineo são baseado em personagens do mangá MAI A Garota Sensitiva de Kazuya Kudo e Ryoichi Ikegami.**

**Demorou pra organizar as ideias por volta da parte do escritório, mas acredito ter feito um retorno à altura.**

**Edo era o antigo nome de Tokyo.**

**Quis aproveitar para mostrar um pouco do lado paterno de Nobuyuki em relação as garotas, tanto que mesmo não ter sido mostrado ou descrito, teria sido ele a levá-la até o altar. **

**Não sei se Kiyone é órfã ou não, mas como é um fanfiction...e depois, ela sempre mostrou-se um pouco mais carente quanto a família. Pra todo jeito, Mihoshi é o mais próximo de família que ela já teve.**


	4. Lidando com Crianças

**Parte 4: Lidando com Crianças**

* * *

"Bom dia, Mihoshi." Cumprimentou a mulher de cabelo preto amarrado que veio recebê-la na porta da creche. "Vejo que tem companhia."

"Ah, é sim, Sugihara-senpai. Está é Kiyone." Mihoshi apresentou a esposa à cuidadora mais velha. "Ela veio hoje como voluntária."

"Que bom finalmente conhecer a esposa de Mihoshi. Agradeço por vir. Uma de nossas cuidadoras está de cama hoje e íamos precisar de ajuda."

"O prazer é todo meu. Escute. Não vêem problema de uma funcionária sua ser...casada com uma mulher? Não que façamos nada diferente de um casal normal, mas...bem..." Sugihara lhe fez um sinal de espera. "Sossegue. Isso nunca foi problema. Eu mesma estou noiva da instrutora de natação, sem contar como Mihoshi deixa as crianças da sala dela felizes e entretidas."

"Bem, espero poder fazer um serviço tão bom. Quase nunca lidei com crianças na vida e..." "Ah, fique calma." Falou Mihoshi lhe pondo a mão no ombro. "Sei que vai saber lidar. Basta ser você." Kiyone lhe sorriu, mostrando um pouco mais de confiança.

Mihoshi se dirigiu para a sala das crianças que cuidava, enquanto Kiyone seguia Sugihara para outra. A agitação e risos de crianças já podiam ser ouvidas à poucos metros Na porta, se via uma confusão geral: crianças corriam, brincavam, pulavam e riam sem parar. A garota de cabelo verde ficou com frio na espinha, porém não era hora de estremecer. Ela já tinha sido uma policial galáctica, quando lidava com terríveis criminosos e portanto, sabia que poderia lidar com aquele caos. "Atenção, crianças." Falou Sugihara. Todos na sala se viraram. "Esta é Kiyone. Ela vai cuidar de vocês hoje. Sejam bonzinhos e atendam-na. Entendido?"

"SIM, SENHORA SUGIHARA!" "São todos seus, querida. Boa sorte."

Deixada a sós com as crianças, Kiyone viu que era hora de agir. Se aproximou com um sorriso simpático. "Muito bem, gente. Sou Kiyone e espero que possamos nos entender. Pra começar, quero que todos se sentem para eu poder conhecê-los melhor." O pedido não foi de imediato atendido, já que algumas preferiam continuar brincando, seguidas de outras que se levantaram. Num instante, era a desordem tomando conta do lugar novamente.

Kiyone corria atrás de uma criança após outra. Umas saltavam em cima das mesas, outras ficavam jogando os brinquedos, tinha as que jogavam pincéis e canetas e até escalavam as janelas.

Chegou uma hora que não tinha mais folego pra correr. Sentou-se na cadeira de professora sem saber o que fazer. "E achava que poderia dar conta. Mas se não posso nem lidar com essas aí, como direi em poder ter uma? Será que sou tão inepta? Nem tenho vontade de gritar." E com o pensamento em mente, Kiyone se encostou na mesa e começou a chorar.

Uma menina que corria atrás de uma colega com uma boneca viu Kiyone abaixada e foi ver o que acontecia com Kiyone. As outras crianças foram também ver. "O que aconteceu, tia?" A menina da boneca perguntou. "Snif, snif. Sou um fracasso como professora e cuidadora, e provavelmente serei como mãe." Um garotinho ficou curioso. "A senhora é mãe?" "Não ainda, mas queria ser. Vim aqui como voluntária para saber se tenho que é preciso pra ser uma boa mãe, mas se não posso nem lidar com crianças que nem são minhas, imagine uma adotada." A menina da boneca voltou a falar.

"Eu acho que sei quem é você. É a esposa da tia Mihoshi, não é?" Kiyone confirmou. "A tia Mihoshi falou da senhora. Ela disse que a senhora é muito legal e boazinha, mesmo ficando um pouco brava às vezes. Então vão adotar uma criança?" "Kiyone disse num suspiro. ""Eu gostaria e muito, pois como não podemos ter do modo como casais normal tem, queríamos adotar uma, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer."

As crianças viram como ela parecia triste e abatida. Se juntaram num círculo e falaram por uns minutos. Kiyone parecia curiosa com o que diziam e um pouco depois, elas as olharam. A menina da boneca lhe segurou à mão. "Tia. Se ser mãe é tão importante pra senhora, vamos te ajudar. Basta falar o que quer e faremos." "Mesmo? Querem me ajudar? De verdade?" "SIM, SENHORA." Todos falaram em coro. Kiyone não teve como conter a emoção. Vendo que as crianças se mostravam sinceras, tratou de agir.

"Certo então, crianças, hora da arrumação. Começando com tirar os brinquedos do chão, pois se eles ficarem no chão, além de alguém poder pisar neles e quebrar, pode também se machucar e acabar de cama. Gostam de ficar de cama?" "NÃO, SENHORA." Responderam juntos, e pegaram os brinquedos e os puseram nos locais certos. Kiyone se mostrava contente.

"Muito bom, crianças. Assim que é bom. Me lembra meu treno na academia de polícia." Um menino de camisa vermelha e boné não deixou de reparar. "Tia, a senhora é da polícia?" A garota de cabelo esverdeado viu que falou demais e precisava contornar a situação.

"Eu? Bem, eu, hã...Sim, sim. Tive treino na polícia, mas...vi que não era pra mim." As crianças ficaram eufóricas. "Puxa. nunca tivemos uma cuidadora ou professora que fosse da polícia." "Pode mostrar algo que aprendeu?" "Sabe como pegar um bandido?"

Kiyone não tinha intenção de falar de sua antiga função, porém notou como isso tinha chamado a atenção real de todos e teve uma ideia. "Muito bem, crianças. Façamos o seguinte: fiquem comportados e façam sua parte que eu mostro alguma coisa de treino da polícia, tá bom?" A criançada aceitou e começaram a limpar a sala, brincar em segurança, foram dormir quando foi a hora da soneca, comeram seus lanches e tudo mais. Kiyone se sentia feliz em poder ter tudo sob controle. Mais tarde, era hora de cumprir o que prometera. Se juntaram ao redor dela com muito expectativa.

"Certo, queridos. Como prometi, vou lhes mostrar algumas coisas que aprendi na academia de polícia. Umas até poderão lhes ajudar em várias situações, mas devem saber que o que vou lhes ensinar não deve ser encarado como brincadeira nem devem usar à toa ou como modo de intimidar. Deve ser usado apenas pra se defenderem ou proteger a outros. E saibam que o melhor que devem fazer, se acharem bandidos de verdade, é avisarem seus pais ou um adulto que mostre-se confiável e responsável ou a polícia. Compreendido?"

"SIM, TIA KIYONE."

"Mas antes de começar, queria conhecer um pouco mais sobre vocês. Seus nomes, o que gostam, o que querem ser quando crescerem. Comecemos por você." Ela apontou pra menina da boneca.

"Sou Kasumi. Gosto bastante de cozinhar e quero ter um restaurante." Foi a vez do menino de vermelho.

"Meu nome é Ryoga. Gosto de porquinhos pretos e quero ser lutador profissional."

"Eu sou Tarô. Brinco de misturar coisas como cientista e vou ser um grande mangaká." E cada um foi dizendo o nome e seus sonhos. Kiyone se emocionava com cada uma e as metas que tinham na vida. Ela mal esperava pela chance de ter um filho e poder educá-lo, amá-lo e motivá-lo a seguir atrás de seus sonhos. Logo começou a ensiná-las um pouco do que aprendera na academia da PG.

* * *

Já era hora de encerrar o dia. Mihoshi e Sugihara foram até a sala de Kiyone ver como ela se saia e qual não foi sua reação ao verem as crianças daquela sala, em geral as mais indisciplinadas da creche, totalmente boazinhas e calmas. Kiyone demonstrava como se livrar de ser agarrado por trás quando notou sua esposa e a cuidadora mais velha na porta.

"Oi, gente. Estamos nos divertindo aqui. Não é, Ryoga?" "Verdade. A tia Kiyone é muito boazinha e sabe tanta coisa." "E sabemos que um dia ela vai ser uma mãe legal." Comentou Tarô. "Qualquer criança que ela e a tia Mihoshi tiverem vai crescer como gente de bem, como meus pais fizeram comigo, e olha que eles são dois homens, na verdade meus tios que são dois irmãos, um adotivo e outro que era irmão biológico da minha mãe. Ainda assim são boa gente." Concluiu Kasumi com orgulho.

Kiyone se emocionou com tanto carinho que não resistiu em dar um abraço coletivo em todas elas. "Obrigada, meus queridos. Prometo que quando puder, eu volto." As crianças quase que choraram de ter que se despedir dela.

* * *

Na volta pra casa, a loira via como sua esposa parecia satisfeita e contente. "Eu imagino que deu tudo certo, não foi?" Kiyone nem precisou fingir desta vez de desentendida. Sua alegria se via no rosto.

"Bem mais do que pensa, meu doce. Foi um tanto difícil de início, mas pude pegar o jeito. Vejo por que gosta tanto desse trabalho"

"Então, acha que conseguiria..." Mihoshi nem terminou de falar quando sua amada lhe deu um belo beijo.

"Querida. Vamos arrumar um dos quartos em casa, pois amanhã...daremos o primeiro passo pra sermos mães adotivas, ou seja, visitar o orfanato."

Mihoshi se reclinou no ombro de Kiyone, cujo coração cheio de amor aguardava pela hora de ter mais uma pessoa para amar em sua vida.

Continua.

* * *

**Era pra nesse capítulo já ter a adoção, mas ficou um pouco comprido demais devido a situação de Kiyone.**

**Originalmente Kiyone perderia a paciência com as crianças, como geralmente fazia com Mihoshi no anime, porém pensei que explorar um lado mais sensível dela que raramente exibia seria mais bacana. **

**Em referência a Ranma 1/2, algumas das crianças tem seus nomes de personagens da série e suas características citadas sutilmente. **


	5. Mais Um Coração

**Parte 5: Mais Um Coração**

* * *

Kiyone e Mihoshi estacionaram na frente do orfanato. O lugar lembrava uma grande mansão, embora não tivesse tantas janelas. Contudo, as duas ex-policiais sabiam que atrás daquelas paredes estava o que lhes faltava em suas vidas: uma criança.

Mihoshi parecia um pouco nervosa. Kiyone procurou tranquilizá-la.

"Mihoshi, não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Aliás, eu estranho seu nervosismo, já que cuida de crianças todo dia."

"Eu sei, Kiyone. Quero muito que dê certo. Quero tanto termos uma criança que possamos chamar de 'nossa'. Cuidar dela, brincar com ela, educá-la, amá-la..." Kiyone lhe segurou carinhosamente sua mão.

"Vamos conseguir, minha linda. Te prometo." Mihoshi viu a confiança e amor nos olhos de sua esposa. Assim, seguiram para dentro.

Na recepção, acharam uma moça ruiva de 30 e pouco. Ela as notou.

"Posso ajudá-las?"

"Pode, sim. Estamos aqui para um adoção. Sou Kiyone Makibi-Kuramitsu e esta é minha esposa, Mihoshi." Mihoshi acenou com alegria.

"Ah, claro. Eu as aguardava. Sou Sayaka Tsukuba, assistente do seu caso." Ela as cumprimentou amigavelmente e as conduziu pelo estabelecimento.

"Se me permitem, devo dizer que as acho um casal bem simpático. Por aqui não vemos nenhum problema de casais do mesmo sexo adotarem crianças. Quase todos que são assim constituíram famílias ótimas." "Quase todos, você disse?" Mihoshi tomou o argumento como bem curioso. "Bem, alguns não deram certo, não da parte dos pais, mas devido à pressões externas ou a fatalidades acidentais. Fora isso, as crianças adotadas por casais desse tipo cresceram como qualquer outra que fosse criada por de sexos opostos. Não vejo o gênero como fator importante pra uma família, mas os sentimentos que tem entre si e como os demonstram." As duas companheiras viram que lidavam com uma pessoa de boa índole que só quer o melhor para quem está ajudando.

Finalmente chegaram ao pátio principal, onde muitas crianças brincavam e exerciam várias atividades como pintar, desenhar e muitas outras. Difícil de crer que todas eram órfãs: umas de nascimento, outras perderam as famílias, várias rejeitadas ou abusadas pelos familiares, diversas recolhidas das ruas. Muitas delas tinham esperança de um dia terem uma família; outras já não aguardavam tal destino.

Kiyone sabia muito bem o que era isso, pois perdera os pais ainda criança e viveu em orfanatos até a adolescência, quando resolveu dar um rumo em sua vida ingressando na polícia galáctica. Treinou duro, estudou bastante e se esforçou em ser uma das melhores(senão a melhor) de sua turma. Nunca ligou muito para querer ter amigos ou família, até que Mihoshi lhe foi designada como parceira. Mesmo com todas as roubadas e trapalhadas que deixou em sua vida, e diversas vezes querendo se livrar dela pra se concentrar na carreira, sentia no fundo que ela era a melhor pessoa que conheceu na vida, e da qual nunca ia querer se separar. Hoje, a garota de cabelo verde sentia grande alegria e emoção por ela ser mais que uma amiga e parceira: era sua família, a qual espera aumentar.

Sayaka lhes chamou a atenção. "Vou deixá-las à vontade. Se precisarem de qualquer informação sobre as crianças, me avisem."

E assim, Mihoshi e Kiyone ficaram no pátio junto às crianças, das quais várias as notaram. Vendo que precisavam agir, foram se misturar com elas, procurando conhecê-las enquanto brincavam. Cada uma se mostrava tão simpática e entusiasmada quanto a outra. Mihoshi se divertia e muito, ao passo que Kiyone tentava manter o mesmo ritmo, embora não possuísse igual vigor.

* * *

Quase meia hora depois, pararam pra descansar um pouco. Kiyone parecia bem cansada. "Puxa. Que bom que só queremos adotar apenas uma criança. Nem quando perseguíamos contrabandistas e assaltantes pela galáxia fiquei tão exausta." Kiyone notou que sua esposa parecia um pouco quieta, o que era bem raro de se ver.

"Ei, paixão. Tudo bem?" A loira virou para ela, meio triste. "Sabe, Kiyone. Fico com pena de todas essas crianças viverem sem um pai ou mãe. Deus sabe como eu, se pudesse, queria fazer algo por elas." Kiyone a puxou para seu ombro e acariciou-lhe o cabelo suavemente. "Mihoshi, meu anjo. Como eu amo esse seu coração tão puro e gentil. Entendo seus sentimentos como ninguém. Mesmo que não possamos ajudar a todas, ao menos uma delas poderá ter um lar feliz ao nosso lado. Sei que seremos boas mães." Mihoshi abraçou Kiyone.

Foi quando Mihoshi viu alguém um tanto isolada ao longe. Era uma menina de mais ou menos 6 anos com cabelos pretos bem curtos numa cadeira de rodas que segurava uma prancheta e pincel. As duas, que não haviam notado-a antes, foram lhe falar.

A menina parecia um pouco concentrada em dar uns retoques ao desenho que fazia: uma bela cerejeira. Kiyone e Mihoshi viram quão belo era o desenho.

"Mas que bonito." Comentou Mihoshi. Kiyone só tende a concordar. "Ela está certa. Parece que a árvore é real."

"Ah, muito obrigada." Respondeu a garota sem se virar.

"Eu sou Mihoshi e esta é Kiyone. E você?" "Sou Kaori. Vi como brincavam com a turma. Eu imagino que estão aqui pra adotar alguém." Kiyone confirmou com a cabeça. "E já se decidiram?" Mihoshi foi que falou.

"Na verdade, não está muito fácil. São tantas, cada uma tão encantadora quanto a outra, e só poderemos escolher uma. Se desse, daria lar a todas." Kaori viu como a moça loira parecia ser uma boa pessoa e mesmo a companheira expressando um ar mais sério, via-se certa ternura em seus olhos. Como Kaori desejava que elas a adotassem, porém sabia que provavelmente nunca iam querer alguém com...suas condições. "Eu posso fazer-lhes uma pergunta?" "Claro." Respondeu Kiyone. "Se achassem a menina ou menino que considerassem adotar, e ele ou ela tivesse um...problema já bem à vista, iriam querer fazer a adoção do mesmo jeito?"

Kiyone parecia entender o que ela dizia, mas sabia o que falar. "Bem. Para nós, qualquer criança, independente de sua condição, seja física ou mental, merece ter um lar e uma família de verdade que a ame e que ela possa amar. Claro que deixaríamos fazer essa escolha. Jamais que a levaríamos contra a vontade, mesmo que isso nos deixasse tristes, porque a felicidade dela é a que conta."

A menina cadeirante procurava disfarçar, mas por dentro se emocionava pelas palavras dela. Não ligava que fossem duas mulheres. Se elas a quisessem adotá-la...mas algo nela não lhe dava muitas esperanças. A mulher de cabelo esverdeado notou certa ansiedade em Kaori.

"Mihoshi. Fica fazendo companhia para ela? Eu já volto."

"Certo, Kiyone. Vem, Kaori. Quero ver mais dos seus desenhos."

* * *

"Claro, senhora Kiyone. Tenho a ficha de Kaori." Sayaka remexeu um arquivo com diversas pastas. Achou a que tinha o histórico da garota. "Kaori Idago, 6 anos. Há 2 anos, estava com os pais num carro quando um ônibus perdeu o controle e atingiu o carro em cheio. Foram resgatados, mas os pais dela morreram no hospital." "E por isso ela ficou...paraplégica?" "Por pouco não ficou. Fez uma série de cirurgias na coluna, mas graças a Deus os médicos a salvaram. Entretanto, ela não consegue andar, não por problema físico mas psicológico. Ela acredita que não pode andar. Tentamos encorajá-la, mas não deu muito certo. Só podemos esperar que ela um dia tome coragem, ou ache uma boa razão pra poder querer andar, exatamente como os médicos disseram."

Kiyone parecia pensativa. "Vi alguns dos trabalhos dela. São muito bonitos." "De fato. Ela é muito talentosa. Temos diversos desenhos e pinturas delas por todo o prédio. Ajudam a tornar o lugar mais alegre. Pena que os parentes dela não souberam enxergar." "Ela tem parentes?" "Sim. Alguns primos," Falou Sayaka enquanto organizava as demais fichas. "mas são uns desalmados. Não quiseram ficar com ela porque não tinham 'tempo a perder com uma aleijadinha' como falaram, e ainda diziam que era uma fracote que nunca andaria." Aquilo foi demais pra Kiyone ouvir, mas procurou ficar fria.

"Já tentaram adotar ela?" "Algumas vezes, mas quase todos eram aproveitadores que só queriam explorar o talento dela. Percebendo isso, eu solicitava que não aprovassem. Apenas uma vez teve um casal que queria ficar com ela por amá-la." "E daí, o que houve? Por que ela não foi?" Desistiram?" Sayaka apresentou um semblante triste. "No dia que viriam aqui, morreram num assalto. Tentaram roubar o carro deles, resistiram e foram baleados."

A ex-policial viu que era hora de perguntar. "E na sua opinião? Acha que Mihoshi e eu somos qualificadas?" Sayaka a encarou meio séria, porém logo esboçou-lhe um sorriso franco.

"Serei sincera: vi em vocês um forte sentimento de afeição e aceitação como poucas vezes vi. Acho que se a adotarem...serão uma das melhores famílias da qual me orgulho de ter unido. Nem ligo se são 2 mulheres, e acho que Kaori também não se importará." Desse modo, Kiyone se despediu da assistente e deixou sua sala.

* * *

Kiyone foi pra onde sua esposa estava com a menina cadeirante e reparou como as 2 se entendiam. Kaori parecia se divertir pelo riso que mostrava. Não devia sentir-se surpresa, já que Mihoshi era toda alegria e bom humor. Seguiu na direção delas.

"Ah. Oi, Kiyone. Kaori estava me mostrando os desenhos dela, e até nos fez um. Olha." Mihoshi lhe apresentou uma tela onde as duas posavam num gramado, com Kiyone deitando sua cabeça no colo de Mihoshi, fazendo-lhe um cafuné. Era muita emoção para o coração de Kiyone, que se pôs na frente da menina, se ajoelhando perante ela.

"Kaori. Estive falando com Sayaka e ela nos contou o que passou na vida." "Foi? Então sabem o que passei. Acham que podem querer...alguém como eu?" Ela baixou a cabeça meio pesarosa. Kiyone lhe tomou a mão com suavidade.

"Querida. Não existe nada de errado com você. Na verdade, eu te entendo." Kaori a olhava um tanto incrédula. "Há um ano, sofri um acidente e acabei em coma, embora nem soubesse disso. Pensei que tinha ficado presa numa cadeira de rodas e achava que tudo tinha acabado, mas sabe quem não desistiu de mim, seja no sonho ou na realidade? Mihoshi. Ela ficou comigo quando mais precisei, o que me ajudou a superar meu problema e recobrar a consciência. Decidi que nunca mais menosprezaria nada. Do momento que percebi o quanto eu a amava, pedi ela em casamento e hoje somos felizes. E agora...queremos repartir essa felicidade. Kaori. Será que gostaria de...?" Kiyone nem precisou terminar. A menina fez um interrupção. "V-vocês querem...me adotar? De verdade?" "Se você quiser. Aceitaremos, seja qual for sua decisão." Falou Mihoshi, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro.

Lágrimas caiam dos olhos da menina de cabelo preto. Ela avançou para abraça-las, porém se desequilibrou e caiu da cadeira. Ficou no chão, sem forças pra levantar. Mihoshi quis tentar ajudá-la, mas Kiyone a deteve. "Não desiste, Kaori, pois sei que pode andar. Não precisa da cadeira. Você é forte e estamos torcendo, mas falta você acreditar em si. Sabemos que consegue. Se eu fui capaz de ter coragem, você não fica atrás."

Kaori pareceu abatida, mas aquelas palavras a motivaram como nunca. Nem os médicos que a atenderam se empenharam tanto e nem lembrava dos insultos que seus malvados primos lhe jogaram. Apoiou os braços no chão, levantou-se e pouco a pouco, caminhou em direção as duas mulheres, que a receberam com um afetuoso abraço, como apenas mães de verdade saberiam dar.

"Conseguiu, querida. Sabíamos que podia." A garota esverdeada e a loira bronzeada se sentiam felizes, não só por tê-la ajudado a se recuperar, mas por terem enfim uma criança para elas; um coração a mais para para amorosa família. Sayaka e todos ao redor viam as 3 abraçadas com todo amor que só uma verdadeira família expressaria.

"Está pronta pra ir?' Perguntou Mihoshi.

"Claro, mamãe..." Kaori a fitou muito feliz e em seguida, se virou pra Kiyone com igual emoção. "...e mamãe."

Continua.

* * *

**Foi um dos capítulos mais desafiadores que escrevi. E foi mais do que eu planejava.**

**O conceito original era de que Kaori só recuperaria sua mobilidade no capítulo seguinte, mas pensei bastante e decidi que ela o faria agora, tendo o apoio de sua novas mães.**


	6. Vida de Mães e Filha

**Parte 6: Vida de Mães e Filha**

* * *

Kiyone terminava de arrumar as coisas no carro. "Mihoshi, Kaori. Venham logo pra não pegarmos trânsito."

Kaori veio logo que ouviu, vindo Mihoshi atrás enquanto trancava a porta. A menina se ajeitava no banco de trás e a loira seguiu pra perto da esposa.

"Já terminou tudo, Mihoshi?" "Ah, sim. Tranquei as portas, desliguei o gás, liguei o alarme. Tudo certo pra sairmos." Kiyone sorriu satisfeita par ela e as duas entraram no carro.

"Oba. Vai ser um dia tão legal." Kaori vibrava no banco. Kiyone virou-se pra ela. "Com certeza, docinho. Afivele o cinto." E o carro saiu.

Seguindo pela principal, as garotas curtiam o vento em seus rostos, certas de quanto o dia será agradável. Porém, 3 quadras depois, se depararam com a rua toda tomada. À frente, notaram que a causa foi um caminhão tombado que bloqueava a rua. Um guarda se aproximou.

"O que houve, seu guarda?" "Um caminhão perdeu o controle por causa de uma moto que passou bem rente. Ninguém se feriu, mas a rua está fechada." Ela falou olhando pra Mihoshi. "Terão que pegar um desvio." E o guarda saiu do local.

Kiyone se via frustrada. "Mas que coisa. É o que dá não respeitar as leis do trânsito. E o desvio vai no levar direto pro engarrafamento." "Vamos perder esse dia?" Kaori perguntou melancólica. "Mas isso é que não. Está com o cinto?" A menina de cabelo preto confirmou. "Isso é bom. Mihoshi, poe o cinto também e tratem de se segurar."

Dizendo isso, Kiyone apertou um botão entre os bancos e as rodas se dobraram pra baixo, liberando jatos de ar, levitando o carro à cima dos outros e voando pra frente. Kaori não acreditava no que via.

"Mas como..." "Foi uma modificação que uma amiga nossa fez quando nos deu o carro de presente de casamento. Gostou?" Mihoshi nem precisou esperar resposta; bastava ver a expressão emocionante do rosto da filha. A loira bronzeada se animava de como sua menina adotiva estava feliz com a família que a acolheu. Kiyone com certeza sentia o mesmo enquanto o vento batia-lhe o rosto.

* * *

"OBA. PISCINA." Kaori corria entusiasmada segurando a boia e vestindo um maiô verde, com suas mães atrás dela. Kiyone vestia um maiô de listras vermelhas e brancas e Mihoshi um biquíni de oncinha. "Querida. Toma cuidado pra não escorregar, pois tem muita água por aí." Mihoshi avisou chegando perto dela. A menina parecia um pouco chateada com o aviso.

"Amorzinho. Não estamos querendo parecer mães super protetoras, mas é bom evitar algum acidente. Não íamos gostar que você se machucasse. Só queremos seu bem porque te amamos." Kaori sabia que elas só queriam protegê-la, não em excesso, naturalmente, mas apenas o que uma família de verdade iria querer, e pra ela, as duas mulheres à sua frente eram sua família. Abraçou-as com muito afeto.

"Eu sei, mammy e mamãe."

Aquele dia estava sendo pra Kaori um dos mais felizes. Primeiro um piquenique no parque para ver as cerejeiras, e agora um passeio no parque aquático. Embora tivesse isso no tempo do orfanato, nunca soube desfrutar de tais momentos com uma verdadeira família, e agora podia. Nem ligava de serem duas mães em vez de um pai e uma mãe, pois pra ela, só importava o amor.

"Ora, ora. O que temos aqui." Uma voz minuciosa bem conhecida foi ouvida. Kiyone e Mihoshi viram que era Ryoko, vestida com um biquíni vermelho bem chamativo. Logo o resto da turma se juntou.

"Tenchi, Ryoko. Vocês todos aqui? Que surpresa." Kiyone exclamou. Mihoshi ficou feliz em rever seus amigos.

"Resolvemos sair pra nos divertir, mas não imaginávamos que estariam aqui." Falou Tenchi, que logo virou sua atenção para a menina. "E quem é ela?"

"Esta é Kaori, nossa filha."

"Adotaram uma criança? Que legal. Oi, como vai? Sou Sasami." Kaori pareceu um pouco tímida de início mas estendeu a mão à garotinha de cabelo azulado, simpatizando com ela. Na verdade, todos lá se mostraram simpáticos com ela. Katsuhiro em especial parecia contente pelo modo que olhava para Kiyone e Mihoshi.

"Tenho muito orgulho de vocês, dando um lar a essa menina. Eu vejo que o casamento lhes fez muito bem." "E fez mesmo. Claro que nem sempre dá tudo certo, como a inundação que fiz no banheiro ou ter deixado o ferro de passar ligado ou..." Kiyone se colocou na frente com um grande sorriso. "Ah, ah, ah. Mihoshi adora exagerar. Temos uns probleminhas, mas nada que não resolvamos." "Não precisam explicar nada. Eu acredito que, mesmo que algum imprevisto ocorra, vão lidar com tudo...e sei também que serão boas mães."

Tendo feita as apresentações, todos foram ter seu dia de diversão. Kaori achava bem engraçada e ativa a turma de suas mães: a disputa de Ayeka e Ryoko por Tenchi; vários dos inventos malucos de Washu para melhorar o parque; Ryu-Oki correndo de um lado pro outro; as paqueras de Nobuyuki; as diversas trapalhadas de suas mães; mas com certeza via em Sasami uma grade amiga, uma verdadeira irmãzinha.

No fim do dia, Kaori estava tão cansada que dormiu. Mihoshi a levou para o carro. Kiyone foi se despedir da turma.

"Gente. Tivemos um dia e tanto. Washu. Agradecemos pelo carro. O sistema de voo foi de grande ajuda hoje." "Que bom que apreciou, e felicito que não tenha apertado o botão de explosão dele." A mulher de cabelo verde pareceu um pouco nervosa com o que ouviu.

"B-botão de explosão? Mas p-por que colocaria algo assim?" "Ora, nunca se sabe, mas se quer que eu desative..." Bastou um olhar de seriedade para a garota de cabelo vermelho captar o recado. Um pouco depois, e assim que Washu fez a modificação, Kiyone e Mihoshi partiram para casa com sua filhinha dormindo com um sorriso de paz. Para as duas ex-policiais, era gratificante ver sua menininha tão especial feliz.

* * *

_Outubro, Halloween_

A festa de Halloween na escola Mariata estava muito animada. Kaori se destacava com sua fantasia de Roll, como uma versão rosa de Megaman, correndo e brincando com as outras crianças. Mihoshi, vestida de Mulher Gato, e Kiyone como Sailor Mars, também se divertiam ao lado dos pais dos outros alunos, apesar de Kiyone sentir-se um pouco constrangida com sua fantasia.

"Essa roupa é tão reveladora. Por que eu aceitei vestir isso?" "Porque Kaori escolheu pra você, e prometeu a ela que usaria." Disse Mihoshi lhe oferecendo um suco. Kiyone viu que tinha prometido, procurando não tentar mimar sua garotinha, fazendo todas as suas vontades, mas vez por outra lhe fazia um agrado.

"Garotas. Que bom que vieram." Falou Sugihara, a diretora da escola, vestida de feiticeira, indo na direção delas e acompanhada de uma moça trajada de múmia.

"Kiyone, conheça Junko, a professora de natação...e minha noiva." "Encantada em conhecê-la. Não imaginava que fosse tão bonita." Junko meio que corou com o elogio.

"Gentileza sua, querida, e devo afirmar que você e Mihoshi são um casal muito fofinho, sem contar as ótimas mães que mostram ser. Kaori diz isso todo o tempo." Ela fez uma pausa para ver Kaori junto às crianças, brincando de pescar maçãs. "Ficaremos felizes se puderem comparecer ao nosso casamento no mês que vem." Kiyone prometeu a elas com toda sinceridade.

Deixadas às sós, as duas viram sua filha ir para ela. "Mammy, mamãe. Vamos pegar doces depois da festa?"

"Claro que sim, meu anjinho. Vá se divertir com seus amigos que daqui a pouco vamos lá." Mihoshi lhe passou a mão na cabeça em carinho. Logo que ela saiu, Mihoshi riu muito satisfeita.

"Como me alegra vendo ela tão feliz, não acha?" Kiyone deu um aceno positivo a sua esposa loira, e reparando em como ela estava linda, lhe falou bem baixo. "O que você acha de, quando voltarmos pra casa e Kaori for pra cama, nós...bem...termos nossa festinha de Halloween? Você me mostra suas garras e eu..acenderei meu fogo de Marte."

Mihoshi ficou corada, mas nunca negaria a sua querida esposa um pedido tão especial. "Estou nessa, e digo que de fato você fica uma fofura como Sailor." Agora Kiyone ruborizou-se.

* * *

_Dezembro, Natal_

Véspera de Natal. A residência Masaki brilhava com forte intensidade. Por dentro, os risos e palavras de alegria se ouviam.

Sasami e Mihoshi cuidavam dos pratos a serem servido; Kiyone, Washu e Kaori enfeitavam a árvore de Natal; Tenchi servia gemada e bebidas nos copos; Ayeka e Ryoko, como sempre, além de não fazerem muito, ficavam discutindo com quem ia ficar Tenchi e ameaçavam começar uma briga, do tipo que fazia a casa cair, porém bastou que vissem o olhar inocente de Kaori para desistirem.

"Gente." Anunciou Sasami. "Todos pra mesa. Já vamos servir o jantar." Todos pegaram suas cadeiras; Kiyone e Mihoshi juntas com sua menina; Ayeka e Ryoko, por razões óbvias, com Tenchi. E assim todos se ajeitaram. Kaori se levantou um instante.

"Pessoal. Posso dizer uma coisa?" "Com certeza, querida. Esteja em sua casa." Respondeu Katsuhiro. A garotinha de cabelo preto pareceu um pouco receosa, mas disse com coragem.

"Só quero dizer o quanto me sinto feliz em poder compartilhar esse momento com tantas pessoas legais, especialmente minhas mães, as melhores que qualquer criança desejaria ter, que sabem quando dizer sim quanto não, e isso porque só querem o melhor para mim. Não tinha expectativa de uma vida assim, nem que teria a coragem de poder andar com minhas pernas de novo, mas elas não desistiram de mim e me encorajaram. Eu amo vocês, mammy e mamãe, e vou passar a vida retribuindo esse amor. Feliz Natal." Ela abraçou com força as duas, que derramaram lágrimas de felicidade pelo amor que sentiam por sua linda filha.

E a festa seguiu noite adentro, com a grande perspectiva de uma vida feliz a todos naquela casa, especialmente as duas garotas e sua filha adotiva. 3 corações unidos pelo amor mais puro e profundo.

FIM

* * *

**Citei anteriormente que o carro que elas ganharam de Washu tinha algumas modificações, mas até o momento não havia citado nenhuma. O cliche de carro voador pode ter sido usado inúmeras vezes, mas ainda é bom.**

**Aguardem mais histórias das nossas policiais favoritas.**


End file.
